Devin Stewart
' ' Devin Stewart is a fictional character in Anthony Marsh, Jr 's Fan-Fiction Series of Power Rangers based on Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy, and is one of the many characters made exclusively for the Fanon/Non-Canon series of it, Galactic Military Police Defenders. 'Character Background and History' 'Pre-Lost Galaxy Reboot Fan-Series' When originally introduced, Devin first appeared in one of many of Marsh's previous Fan-Film attempts of PRLG, "The Rise of Trakeena" in 2010-2011. In the original Pilot film up to the main fan-series, he is the Rangers' most trusted and beloved fan. He is also a tech-wiz who upgrades and creates the Rangers' weapons and vehicles for much bigger battles. He initially brought back the weapons and vehicles the Lost Galaxy Rangers once had (such as the Quasar Launchers and Transdaggers, sans the Quasar Sabers, which were originated on the planet Mirinoi http://gogalactic.wikia.com/wiki/Mirinoi?action=edit&redlink=1for the past 3,000 years) until Journey's End ". Devin joined the Power Rangers' fanclub when he was just a High School Sophomore all the way to his Senior years and behind his rest-life. ''Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 Fan-Film) In the first ever ''Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy ''Fan-Film, ala as a serving stand-alone reboot and of the '''Neo Marsh-Verse' of it, Devin serves the Rangers' tech advisor especially when it comes to telling them about what Zords and weapons they'll have in the team's arsenal. He also serves as one of Commander Chalmers ' top officers in the GSA. Unlike in the Pilot film he appeared in originally, the 2014 film had Devin have 12 minutes worth of screen time. His role will be reduced for a sequel of course. 'Actor Likeness' * Seth Green 'Trivia Notes' *Marsh originally created Devin Stewart after Eugene "Skull" Skullivich (Jason Narvy's character from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers-In Space), but not as humorous as him. He was loosely based on Boom in Power Rangers: SPD, who was both humorous and serious at the same time. *He is second but first Power Rangers ally (not a Ranger) in a fan-fiction series to be named Devin. The first being Devin Del Valle (Cassady Cornell's sidekick) in Power Rangers: Dino Thunder. *He loves to "brag" about high-tech material, such as mp3 players (like iPods) and video games/video game consoles (like Xbox, Playstation). *Since Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena, the Lost Galaxy fanfilm Marsh had proposed to be released in 2011, up to the 2014 film, Devin is inspired by Seth Green (who is the voice of Chris Griffin in Family Guy and one of the creators of Cartoon Network/Adult Swim's stop-motion parody series Robot Chicken), while a then-upcoming (but planned) reboot film would have Devin to be inspired by David Faustino (who was once known as a "child actor", playing the role of Bud Bundy in Married...With Children, one of FOX's longest running/lasting sitcoms from 1987-1997), but that reboot of Anthony Marsh, Jr's take on Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy has been scrapped in October 2011, due to bad casting. *Marsh originally wanted Devin to be a comic-relief character while supporting the Rangers (like Boom in SPD), as he would serve as a a practical joker, just like Will James , who is the Blue Ranger in this Fan-Series. * Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 Fan-Film) Category:Supporting Characters (Male) Category:Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena (Fan-Film Remake)